One Hundred Percent Look a Like
by Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon
Summary: Namun, Sasuke melipat tangannya di dadanya dan menunjukkan senyumannya yang khas. "Baiklah," ucapnya cukup kuat membuat Mizu menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya dengan heran. "Apanya yang 'baiklah?" tanyanya. Lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu cukup membingungkannya.


**One Hundred Percent Look a Like**

**By Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto for Naruto, Ritard S. Quint for Tagarishi Mizu, Hikaru and Katsumi Ame (Mizuki Namikaze) for me.**

**Pair: SasuMizu (SasuOC), KakaKatsu (KakaOC)**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff**

**Warnings: OOC Maybe, Typo(s), AU**

**NB: Bagi kalian yang sedikit heran kenapa Katsumi diganti menjadi Mizuki, saya lupa memberitahu bahwa OC saya mempunyai nama samaran. Katsumi Ame, dan Mizuki Namikaze adalah salah satunya. Cukup membingungkan, namun saya akan memakai Katsumi Ame supaya tidak membingungkan Mizuki dengan Mizu. Bagaimana pendapat kalian?**

**Tapi, fokuslah terhadap Sasuke dan Mizu karena ini adalah inti ceritanya. Jika boleh jujur, saya belum meminta izin Quint untuk OC-nya ini. Jika anda, Quint sempat membaca **_**fanfic**_** ini, saya minta izinnya, ya!**

* * *

Sasuke menatap Mizu sembari tersenyum tipis. Mizu sedang menggendong Hikaru kecil di pelukannya, mencubit pipinya pelan dan membuat bayi itu tertawa. Sasuke memang menduga bahwa Mizu lebih berpengalaman dalam menjaga bayi daripada Sakura karena ia mempunyai adik, berumur 5 atau 6 tahun sekarang. Ia bisa mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia cukup beruntung untuk mempunyai Mizu di sampingnya.

"_Teme_! _TEME_!" teriak Naruto. "Jangan melamun terus, hoi! Bantu aku dan Sakura-_chan_ untuk menyiapkan makanannya!"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "_Urusai_."

Naruto menatap Sasuke kesal, dan segera menoleh ke arah Mizu dengan wajah sedih. "Mizu-_chan_, lihatlah Sasuke-mu itu! Ia tidak mau membantu kami!"

"Hei, ada Sakura yang membantumu. Kalian yang menyiapkan makanan, dan kami yang mengurus Hikaru," sanggah Sasuke. Mizu masih sibuk dengan Hikaru, membentuk-bentuk rambutnya, memakaikannya baju, dan sesekali menggelitik perut bayi kecil itu. Naruto menatap Sasuke masih dengan tatapan kesal.

"Baik, _teme_, baik. Jika kau memang ingin dekat-dekat dengan Mizu itu tidak masalah," ucapnya. "Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau makanannya tidak siap dan Kakashi-_sensei_ akan murka!"

"Hei, hei. Cukup!" teriak Sakura. "Dasar Naruto, kau melupakan Sai, ya? Ia akan kesini sebentar lagi, jadi kita akan menyusun makanannya bertiga," jelas Sakura. "Sekarang kembali kesini dan bantu aku!"

"_Hai, hai_..."

Sasuke menatap Sakura datar, membuat Sakura tersenyum dan membentuk tanda 'OK' dengan tangannya. Ia sempat berterimakasih dalam hatinya karena telah menjinakkan Naruto. Memangnya kenapa kalau ia ingin bermalas-malasan untuk sebentar saja? Toh, Kakashi tidak pernah marah, kok.

Menatapnya dengan tatapan skeptis dan tajam sih, sudah wajar.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Mizu sedikit bersemangat. Sasuke yang sedang duduk bersandar di pohon segera mendekat kepada Mizu yang menahan Hikaru di tangannya. "Bagaimana? Mirip Kakashi-_sensei_, kan?"

Mata Sasuke membulat. Sedari tadi, Mizu memakaikan baju- atau kostum yang sangat mirip dengan Kakashi. Rompi, masker, bahkan ikat kepala (terbuat sepenuhnya dari kain) itu ia pakaikan ke Hikaru. Mata besar Hikaru yang berbeda warna itu terlihat jelas, menatap mereka berdua sembari berkedip beberapa kali. Sasuke segera mengangkat tangannya, menurunkan ikat kepala itu untuk menutupi mata merah Hikaru.

Persis.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Nah, itu baru namanya mirip," responnya membuat Mizu tertawa. Ia segera mencubit hidung Hikaru yang direspon dengan tawa geli dari bayi tersebut.

Mizu menghela nafasnya. "Aah, aku jadi merindukan adikku di rumah," tuturnya. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"Baru satu jam yang lalu kau bertemu dengannya."

Mizu menyikut lengan Sasuke. "Bukan itu maksudku," tukasnya kesal sembari memajukan bibirnya. "Aku rindu saat-saat adikku masih sekecil Hikaru. Manis dan menggemaskan," lanjutnya.

"Hmm, _wakatta_," bisiknya pelan. "Tetapi bukannya ia masih tetap manis? Ia masih balita, kan?"

"Ia lebih menjengkelkan dari Naruto, sekarang," tukas Mizu sembari menarik nafas panjang.

Pantas saja ia menunjukkan wajah yang menyiratkan 'itu wajar' jika Naruto mulai iseng. Ternyata, adiknya lebih _evil_ lagi daripada ini. Sasuke berdoa dalam hati agar Hikaru tetap menjadi anak bayi yang polos seperti saat ini. Ia tidak akan tahan mengurus dua orang yang menjengkelkan.

Mizu menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke pipi Hikaru, membuatnya mendongak menatap Mizu. "Hei, Hei, Hikaru-_kun_, jika aku mempunyai anak nanti, aku ingin sekali anakku mirip denganmu. Kau mau kan jadi idola anakku nanti?" bisik Mizu sambil mencium dahi Hikaru dengan lembut.

Sasuke bukanlah tipe pencemburu atau apa, tapi ia **sedikit **cemburu dengan adegan tadi. Mungkin karena kemiripan Hikaru dengan Kakashi? (Baiklah, saya tertawa dengan bagian ini)

Namun, Sasuke melipat tangannya di dadanya dan menunjukkan senyumannya yang khas. "Baiklah," ucapnya cukup kuat membuat Mizu menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya dengan heran.

"Apanya yang 'baiklah'?" tanyanya.

"Suatu saat nanti, kita akan mempunyai bayi yang mirip seratus persen dengan Hikaru."

Mizu masih menatapnya aneh dan mencerna perkataan Sasuke di otaknya. Pipinya dengan cepat memerah, matanya membulat, dan ia segera mencubit lengan Sasuke dengan perasaan malu. Sasuke mengatakan kata-kata itu dengan frontal dan terlalu percaya diri, cukup kuat agar Naruto dan Sakura mendengarkan kata-katanya itu.

"Yah, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Ow! Ow! Hahaha!"

Sasuke menghindar dari cubitan Mizu dan segera menggelitik Mizu dengan cepat. Mizu ikut tertawa dan akhirnya mereka berhenti, mengingat Hikaru yang Mizu lepas karena geram akan Sasuke. Mizu melihat sekeliling, takut jika Hikaru hilang entah kemana. Namun, ia langsung menghela nafasnya lega ketika lelaki berambut perak menggendong Hikaru dengan erat dan menatap mereka berdua dengan wajah skeptis.

"Bisakah kalian menahan sebentar saja?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku tidak akan mengganggu waktu privasi _lovey dovey_ kalian, jika kalian bisa menahan sebentar saja," keluhnya sembari duduk di dekat makanan yang Sakura dan Naruto siapkan. Sai terlihat juga sudah duduk dan menyeruput jusnya.

Katsumi tertawa. "Bukannya kau juga seperti itu dulu?"

"Aku masih sabar menunggu, jika kau maksud itu," ucap Kakashi. "Dan aku bukanlah seorang pencemburu."

Sasuke mendengus. '_Sialan.'_

"Sudahlah, sudah. Lebih baik kita makan siang saja," ajak Katsumi sembari mengangkat Hikaru dari Kakashi, mendudukkannya di pangkuannya dan mulai memberinya bubur. Kakashi segera mendekati Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan risih.

"Oh, ya, Sasuke," panggilnya. "Kapan kalian akan membuat bayi yang seratus-persen-mirip-Hikaru?"

Dengan sigap, ia menghindari dari lemparan apel yang menuju ke arahnya.

* * *

**NB: Oh ya. Menurut saya, bayi membutuhkan tidur lebih banyak karena mereka hiper aktif (bayi tante saya juga seperti itu) makanya ada bantal kecil untuk Hikaru sewaktu-waktu ia ingin tidur. Jadi, itulah asal-usul bantal di akhir cerita.**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
